


Cheatercheaterbestfriendeater

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst I guess, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, asahi doesnt talk buuuut hes there!, nishinoya saves the day, some fluff at the end?, with a side of kags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You slept with my best friend and you expect me to forgive you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title; yes it's meant to be typed that way. I took this idea from a song I heard by Never Shout Never called Cheatercheaterbestfriendeater. It's not written like the song, but I think it works and I was truly inspired to write this one shot.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Hinata froze and slowly turned around to face his boyfriend. He swears that if he heard what he thinks he did Oikawa is getting thrown out of their shared apartment, he’s changing the locks and he’ll change his cell phone number too. “You’re joking with me right? That’s just one huge terrible joke.”  
   
Oikawa was staring down at his feet. He knew he fucked up this time. He had slept with his boyfriends’ best friend last week. Kageyama had stayed the night at their apartment because there was a game the next day and it was closer from their shared apartment than it was from his own house. Hinata had gone to sleep early so Kageyama and Oikawa had stayed up late watching old volleyball games that were on the DVR and things had gone from there.  
   
“I…I slept with Tobio-chan last week when he was here. We were watching the games from the DVR and we got into this heated discussion and I just…I fucked up Sho. I royally fucked up. I’m sorry.” Oikawa was looking at him now. His hands were shaking and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. “Please Sho, forgive me. I made a mistake and I fucked up and I’m sorry.  
   
“No Tooru! I fucking trusted you! I fucking gave everything I possibly could for you. I gave it all up so that we could be fucking happy and you fucking ruined it. Pack some of your shit and get out. Go find someone else to stay with. Get the rest of your shit out while I'm in class tomorrow and leave your key when you're done." Hinata stalked off towards the bathroom and once inside, he locked the door and leaned his back against it. He slid down until he was sitting down and he hid his face between his knees. How did his boyfriend think it would be okay to sleep with his best friend? How did his best friend think it was okay to let it happen?

It was twenty minutes later when Oikawa stood outside of the bathroom. He had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder with a few sets of clothes. He knocked on the door softly and laid his forehead against the wood. "Sho? Shouyou, I've packed some things... I-I'll be back tomorrow when you're gone to get the rest. I really am sorry Shouyou... I love you..."

Hinata didn't answer. He sat and waiting for the front door to open and close again. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned his head back against the door. "How the hell did you think I'd take it asshole..."

Oikawa leaned against the closed door and stared at the floor. He really did it this time. Hinata always forgave him. Hinata forgave him when he burnt dinner on their first date. Hinata forgave him when he broke his phone. Hinata had forgiven him for a lot of stupid shit and now he fucked up one of the greatest relationships he'd ever had.

Oikawa sent Iwaizumi a quick text letting him know he was coming over and he set off. If he wanted to get Hinata to forgive him or at least talk to him, he'd have to do something extremely perfect. Now the question would be how he could do that. He'd already made sure that Hinata had everything he could ever want.

Hinata pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number. He knew it was a long shot to call this late at night but he didn't know who else to call. When the call was answered he smiled slightly.

"Shouyou? What's going on?" Nishinoya sounded a little worried. It was rare for Hinata to call and even rarer for it to be this late at night. "Shouyou if you don't talk I don't know what's wrong..."

"Yuu... He did it this time. He really did." Hinata knew he was crying again and he closed his eyes while he was telling what happened. "He came home tonight and he told me he slept with Tobio last week when he was here. It was the night before the game and apparently they stayed up late and I had gone to bed early and I jus't don't know how it happened. I kicked him out and he's only coming back here tomorrow to get his stuff..."

"Shouyou, I'm coming over. I'll bring video games and ice cream and other snacks. We'll pig out and stay up all night. Is it okay if Asahi comes too?" Nishinoya was pissed. How the hell did this asshole think it was okay to hurt his friend?

"Yeah, I could really use the company Yuu... I'll see you soon." Hinata hung up the phone. At least he wouldn't have to be alone now. Being alone in this huge apartment wasn't something he enjoyed and he was grateful he had made such great friends at Karasuno.

Hinata stood up and left the bathroom, looking around to see what Oikawa had taken. There wasn't a single picture left on the walls and for once, Hinata could be happy about it. He pushed the couch off to the side of the room and grabbed the bean bag chairs from the closet. If video games were going to be played all night, bean bags were necessary to create the effect.

His phone rang with three new text messages and four missed calls when he checked it again. He grimaced when he noticed they were all from his so called best friend.

From: Tobio  
Subject: Please

_Shouyou I'm sorry. I should have stopped it before anything could happen._

Hinata deleted that text message and read the next one which made it worse.

From: Tobio  
Subject: Answer me

_Shouyou please answer me. We need to talk this over. It wasn't his fault, it was mine._

If those two messages weren't bad enough, the third one definitely made him want to cry again.

From: Tobio  
Subject: I'm Sorry

_I'm really sorry Shouyou. You're my best friend and I had to screw everything up by sleeping with him. I don't know what came over me to allow it to happen but it did and now we need to fix this somehow so please. Answer my texts or pick up the phone when I call. I've already called four times._

Hinata turned his phone off and curled up on one of the bean bags. Nishinoya and Asahi would be there soon and he couldn't afford to break down yet. He didn't want them to see him so broken but he needed someone there with him.

There was a quick knock at the door before it opened and he heard Nishinoya's voice before he saw him. Shoes were dropped on the floor coats thrown onto the coat rack before Hinata was wrapped in Nishinoya's arms. Asahi stood to the side but ruffled his hair slightly.

"We're here Shouyou, ready for some video games? I brought Mario Cart!" Nishinoya let Hinata go before setting up the game console. Asahi had taken a seat next to Hinata so he was sitting in between them.

After a night of playing video games and eating ice cream, Hinata felt a hell of a lot better than he had all night and he was glad he was rid of Oikawa. If it happened once, who's to say it wouldn't happen again? As for Kageyama, well that could wait awhile before he sorted out everything he'd want to say to at least address the issue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't planning on continuing this, but I had some encouraging comments. Hopefully maybe I'll write one more chapter to finish it off completely but we'll see. Hope you guys enjoy this!

"You slept with my best friend, and you expect me to forgive you?" The only thing Hinata could wonder was Why in the hell didn't I change my number yet? He should've changed his number as soon as he found out what happened.

Hinata Shouyou was dating Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa was given the nickname of "The Grand King" during high school. He was one of the best players in Hinata's mind and he admired him from the first moment they met. It wasn't until Hinata's second year of High School that they started dating. It was when Oikawa finally realized what his life was missing during his first year of university.

After two years of being together, they had moved into an apartment just ten minutes from campus and close to the local gym so they could freely play volleyball all they wanted. After two years of being together, Oikawa had slept with Kageyama and ruined the relationship. If it was Oikawa's fault the relationship was ruined, why was Hinata being the one told it was his fault?

"Shouyou it wasn't even my fault! If you had just paid more attention to me than stupid volleyball!" Oikawa stopped speaking and took a deep breath. "Shouyou I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

"No, I get it. You mean that if I didn't play volleyball with Tobio anymore this would've never happened? Well I guess that's too bad. It's too bad for both of you." Hinata hung up the phone and turned it off. That was enough of that conversation.

Hinata had already changed the locks on the front door and changed the number to the landline. The only people to have the number and new key now were Asahi and Nishinoya. It had been a week now since Hinata had thrown Oikawa out of the apartment and he was pretty happy being able to be alone.

The only problem now was to figure out if he could solve his problem with Kageyama or if it was done for. Hinata was a starter on his team with Kageyama as the official setter. There wasn't a way to just ignore him unless Hinata switched universities or if he dropped off of the volleyball team. Which he didn't want to do since volleyball was the reason he could even go to university.

That day at practice had been especially brutal. Kageyama was missing most of his sets to Hinata and really that wasn't even the worst part of it. For Hinata, Kageyama was acting so childish, it was like they were in kindergarten. He couldn't suck up his feelings and lock them away so that they could focus on the practice match in front of them.

"God damnit Tobio! Get your head out of your ass!" Hinata couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of Kageyama acting like a child and if yelling at him would get him to cooperate then that's what he'd do. "You're acting like a five year old! Get over your feelings and just set the ball properly so we can finish this match."

"Hinata!" Hinata cringed inwardly when he heard the familiar voice behind him. For Kageyama to use his surname, Hinata must've done something more to upset him. Well, that's what he deserves though. "I said I was fucking sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen and I've apologized plenty for it. If this is the way it's going to be, then we'll stop being friends. Obviously it'll be better that way."

Hinata didn't respond. He set his jaw and concentrated on the game in front of him. The whole rest of the match, Kageyama didn't toss to him once. Maybe this was really it, maybe this was meant to happen. Hinata changed out of his practice clothes and headed for home. Nishinoya was supposed to be dropping by with a special surprise and Hinata couldn't wait.

"I'm home!" Hinata stepped through his door and looked around. All the lights were on but nobody was in sight. "Nishinoya? Are you here?"

Hinata wasn't expecting anyone to be sitting on couches so when he saw all of his team mates minus Kageyama sitting there he began to tear up. It had been a long time since everyone was together and Hinata could really enjoy the fact that this was all for him.

"Welcome home, Hinata!" Everyone jumped up to hug him at once and he ended up squished between Daichi and Suga. Being in the middle of a group hug with his first real team made him smile. After the couple of days he'd had, this was greatly welcomed and he couldn't stop smiling.

"Y-you guys!" Hinata was in tears. It had been a long time since the original team met up, and Hinata couldn't be happier than he was now. Right now he had people surrounding him that cared and he wished it would last forever.

At the end of the night when everyone had gone home except Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi, Hinata allowed himself sometime to think about what needed to be done. His first thought was to make sure that Oikawa and Kageyama knew he was fed up and wasn't willing to work it out.

To: Tooru  
Subject: We're done

_I thought maybe there would be a way to work this out, but right now, there is nothing that you can say, or do, that would ever fix this._

Hinata sent that text off and turned his phone off. There was no way to avoid Kageyama and maybe one day they could solve their issues, but today wouldn't be that day. That day may not come for months, but until then, Hinata would just keep building himself up with the help of his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me on tumblr for this! My tumblr is mellyzkin (I'm on mobile otherwise I'd link it.) So find me! I love to talk to strangers even though I can be shy.


End file.
